


wake up we're almost home

by refined



Series: do this one favour for me [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just fluff, oh and pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refined/pseuds/refined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan's thankful for two things in the morning: his boyfriend, and blueberry pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up we're almost home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaura/gifts).



> it needed a part two. also ellie demanded it so this is for her (again) its literally just fluff and I'm ignoring the fact that bren is out with another injury. enjoy

The first thing Brendan notices when he wakes up a couple days later, is the arm that's thrown across his body. He's lying on his back as he blinks, shuts his eyes, and then blinks once more. He turns his head to the side, taking in the form of a sleeping Alex, whose face is buried in the pillow, the even breaths coming from his mouth hitting Brendan's ears. 

Brendan smiles to himself and tilts his head upwards to plant a kiss on the sleeping man's jaw, his lips getting tickled by the hair that grows there. Alex stirs a bit and Brendan thinks he's going to wake up, but he just huffs out a breath and buries his head deeper into his pillow. Brendan chuckles to himself and decides he won't wake Alex up; it's been a hard week of practice and they could both use the extra hours of shut eye.

After screwing around on his phone for a bit, Brendan checks the time. 9:54am flashes back at him and that's it. No matter how cute this position with Alex is—the younger man's arm wrapped tighter around Brendan at one point—Brendan has to pee. He decidedly does not lift Alex's arm off of him, just slips from underneath it. It seems like a good plan, until it isn't. 

Alex's arm shifts around, as if searching for the body that just laid there, and Brendan realizes that he's waking up. His eyes flutter open and closed for a bit while Brendan sits up make his way to the bathroom. Before he even has the chance to get off the bed, a hand reaches out and wraps itself around Brendan's wrist, stalling him from walking any further. 

”Where are you going?” Alex's words slurring together as he slowly wakes up. The hand that's placed itself on Brendan is warm, and Brendan notices just how big it is in comparison to his own wrist. 

He tugs a little from Alex's grip while replying, ”Bathroom.”

Alex looks reluctant to release Brendan's wrist but does so anyway, flopping back down on his pillow, his eyes shutting quickly. A sound of comprehensiveness is heard from his lips, and Brendan slips away.

When he returns from the bathroom, Alex is sitting up on his bed, tossing the covers off his body to rub at his eyes. The loss of the covers means Brendan gets a full view of Alex's naked top half, and heck—Brendan's never really one to complain about such things. 

He smirks to himself as he saunters over to the bed, climbing on and throwing half his body onto Alex's lap. His smirk is still present as he glances upwards, being met with the eyes of his boyfriend. 

” 'Morning,” Brendan says, his head resting on Alex's thigh. 

Alex smiles slightly and leans down to press his lips to Brendan's. The feel of Alex on his lips sends a shiver down his spine, and Brendan pushes back against him, more forcefully. They stay like that for a bit, exchanging kisses, until Alex pulls away softly. His lips don't leave Brendan entirely, lingering against them for a moment. 

”G'morning,” he whispers into Brendan's mouth. He moves his head a little to the side and Brendan can still feel his warm breath on his cheek.

”I want—” Brendan starts, slightly distracted by the proximity of Alex's mouth. The rest of his sentence gets muffled as he reattaches their lips together. He releases a low moan, lost in the feel of Alex's lips, Alex's tongue, Alex. 

Brendan feels Alex chase after him a bit as he pulls away and he smirks to himself.

”—Pancakes,” Brendan states.

Alex's eyebrows furrow a bit in confusion.

”I want pancakes,” Brendan repeats. He leans in to peck Alex's lips once more, smiles, then leans back. "C'mon.”

He grabs Alex's hands as he jumps off the bed, ignoring the younger man's groans as Brendan pulls him up to his feet.

Brendan spends the morning helping—more like watching—Alex cook blueberry pancakes. And if more flour ends up on the floor and each other's clothing than it does in the pancake mix, then no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
